


How I (Think) I Met Your Mother

by Zyxst



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Tony Stark, Birthday, Bonding, Drunk Tony Stark, F/M, Happy Ending, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, POV Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, blackout drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Tony wakes up in his omega friend's bed-nest with a mating bite he doesn't remember getting.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 76





	How I (Think) I Met Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Tony photos are from RDJ's film Chances Are

Tony came to, bleary-eyed and more confused than usual after getting black-out drunk. Begrudgingly peeling back an eyelid, the glare of whiteness enhanced the pounding in his head. He scrunched his eyes shut and buried his head under a giant marshmallow. 

Rather, a pillow which smelled like a marshmallow.

Definitely not his bed. Not a bed of anyone he knew.

Grumbling, Tony gradually withdrew from his light-blocking safe place. He kept his eyes closed as he sat up, sliding back until he felt what might be a headboard he could lean against. It was likely more pillows. Not that he cared. Because, you know, who would care about waking up hungover in a vanilla cloud surrounded by marshmallow pillows and the softest sheets ever?

Not Tony Stark.

Tony Stark knew exactly where he was: a vanilla cloud with marshmallow pillows. 

And soft sheets. Really soft sheets. Like, softer than his favorite AC/DC shirt that he'd pretty much worn to nothing.

Speaking of which, where was it? He remembered wearing it last night. Tony scrubbed his face, then finger-combed his unruly hair into another unruly mess. As his hand rubbed along his neck, he clenched his teeth when he felt pain. He probed the sore spot. He stopped when he heard the door open.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50698728112/in/dateposted-public/)

"Morning, Tony," you said with a bit of a smile. You carried in two steaming cups of coffee, walking over, and held one out. "No cream, just sugar. Sorry."

"Mystery of the Missing Shirt solved," Tony replied as he took the coffee. "Looks good on you."

"Looks better on the floor." Tony choked and you laughed. You set your cup on a small table before crawling into bed. Scooting closer, you curled up beside him. "How's your mating bite?" you asked while running a hand over his bare chest.

"Ah. So ..." The coffee scalded his tongue and throat as he gulped it down. 

"So," you parroted. Your fingers continued to lazily stroke his skin.

Tony gazed into his empty mug, looking for clarity. You'd marked him. He must have consented. You wouldn't have done it otherwise; that was just how you were. 

He needed to stop drinking.

"Tones, are you okay?" You plucked the cup from his grasp and put it beside yours. You turned Tony to face you. "I admit I took advantage of you being so drunk, bringing you back to my place intent on seducing you."

"Congratulations," Tony flatly stated. "Your potent omega pheromones worked like a charm. Can I have my shirt back?" He tossed the covers away. He gathered up his scattered clothing and redressed himself. Wouldn't be his first walk of shame. He caught his shirt against his chest, tugging it on. "Nice tits, by the way. Your surgeon does great work."

"Oh, fuck you, Tony Stark! I don't even know why I love you when you act like an arrogant piece of shit!" You threw a pillow in his direction. Tony shut the door behind him before the missile could land. What a wonderful beginning to his 21st birthday.

===

Tony mingled with the guests. He wanted to be anywhere else other than surrounded by Howard's cronies and his mother's socialites. Having the guest of honor dip out of their own birthday celebration is bad form, even for Tony. 

Admittedly, his restlessness had little to do with the people around him.

He'd felt like shit since walking out on you.

Tony's hand unconsciouly touched his mating bite. The one *you'd* given him. The one *he* couldn't remember receiving. He played off the movement and fiddled with his collar instead. He plucked a glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and worked the room. Accepting birthday wishes punctuated with perfunctory hand shakes and/or air kisses as he moved, Tony managed to escape. He downed the champagne, placing the empty flute on a pointless hall table. He skirted the main congregation of guests until he reached the foyer.

You stood next to Jarvis.

"Hi Tony." You gave a little wave. Tony waved back. You thanked Jarvis, then walked across the room, and enveloped Tony in a firm hug. You stepped away and looked him over. "You clean up nice."

"You, too," Tony replied with a hitch in his voice.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/50697898163/in/dateposted-public/)

He cringed and face palmed. "Ugh, I said that. Those words came from my mouth. Lame. Idiot. Me, yeah, idiot." You chuckled, suppressing a grin. Threading his fingers in yours, he brought your hand to his lips. "Sorry. About what I said."

"Shh. It's cool. You were ...overwhelmed?"

"Yeah, overwhelmed." Tony pulled you closer, resting his forehead against yours. "It's a good word." He let your scent wrap around him. "When did you start smelling so good? Not that you smelled bad before. I mean, I'm jonesing for s'mores right now and I hate s'mores." Tony brushed his nose down the column of your throat until he rediscovered the source. It throbbed under your skin. You dropped your head to the side and whimpered when his hot mouth latched on.

You tangled a hand in his dark curls, pressing him to your gland. "Please," you begged.

His lips made a popping noise as he released your skin. Tony stared at the purplish bruise circled with teeth marks. He'd sucked off most of the concealer you'd used and he rubbed off the rest with a thumb. "Don't you ever hide your mating bite again. Understand?" 

"Yes, Tony."

"Now," he began, neatening the lipstick line along your bottom lip. "Time to introduce you properly to Mom and Howard."

Tony curled an arm around your waist and guided you to the party. "I've already met your parents."

"Not as my fiancee," Tony retorted. 

Jarvis spoke from his position in the foyer. "Shall bring up the '59 Dom Perignon to celebrate, Sir?" Tony gave a thumbs up. The Englishman could sense the rage when Howard Stark, an alpha, learned his son, a beta, had hooked an omega. Jarvis coughed politely into his gloved hand to disguise his grin of happiness. Tony was in good hands.


End file.
